


Ozdust prep

by Terfle



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Comedy, Crushes, Gen, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Galinda is making preparations for the Ozdust ballroom party tomorrow night. Fiyero & Elphaba aid her in her swankified plans





	Ozdust prep

Galinda retouched her makeup for the millionth time; Elphaba curled up in the corner with a book. Fiyero walked past, stopping suddenly to check himself out in the shiny surface of the glass walls.

‘Oh hi Fiyero’ Galinda simpered, pretending she hadn’t seen him. She gave him a little ditsy wave.  Party at the Ozdust Ballroom tomorrow night, are you going?’

‘Of course Miss Galinda’ he gave her his gleaming 100 kilowatt smile. He completed the nauseating picture with a wink. ‘Got a date?’

‘Well, there are a few options…but I guess I’ll have to wait until one makes himself known.’ She fluttered her well curled eyelashes.

‘Well, we can’t have that, pretty girl like you. Miss Galinda, will you be my date for the party tomorrow night?

‘Ooh yes!’ she squealed.

‘Perfect. That’s sorted. Must dash. I’ll swing by at 7 and pick you up.’ He exited with another wink.

Galinda sighed with superficial longing. 'I thought he’d never ask!’

Elphaba rolled her eyes. ‘Ooh Fiyero! Take me to the party tomorrow night! My eyelashes are curled just for you!’

‘Shut up! You’re just jealous’ retorted Galinda.

‘Of that pretty boy? I think not’ snorted Elphaba.

Galinda attended to her dress. ‘And what will you be doing tomorrow night? Not partying I’m sure’ she asked snidely.

‘I have other things to be doing.’

‘Shame. You’re not a dancer then? No? Some people just don’t have natural rhythm.’

‘Haven’t you got some more makeup to be slapping on? For Fiyero. Ooh Fiyero!’

Fiyero walked back in, apparently absorbed in his own hair.

‘Somebody rang?’ He grinned that annoying 100 kilowatt smile. Elphaba waggled her fingers at him mockingly behind Galinda’s back. Seeing the confused look on Fiyero’s vacant face, Galinda twirled around and saw only Elphaba scratching her ear.

‘Not this time’ she simpered at him. ‘See you tomorrow Fiyero.’ He exited again. Elphaba yawned and tucked her book under her arm. ‘‘Anyways, I’ve got work to do, can’t hang around here chatting. You go and beautify yourself for Fiyero. An effort not wasted I’m sure.’

She walked out, colliding into Fiyero yet again who was hanging around the halls, no doubt waiting for someone else to show up and justify his lifelong interest in himself.

‘Excuse me.’

He considered his nails as he shifted an insubstantial bit to the left.

‘Not going to the party then?’ He asked casually.

‘You’re subtle’ she rolled her eyes.

‘Shame. Would love to see you all swankified up and all.’ He looked up to see a thin green finger stare at him between the eyes. He hastily shuffled back.

‘Listen buddy; keep your eyes on Galinda. She’s the bimbo for you.’ With that, she stalked down the corridor.

 

 

 


End file.
